Situations arise where it is necessary to identify a remote location along the path of a particular pipe or duct run. For example, when a serviceman is working on a forced air heating and cooling system, it may be necessary for him to identify the room or area serviced by a particular air duct. As another example, someone working with electrical wiring or plumbing may find it necessary to determine which wiring conduit or pipe leads to a particular electrical outlet or water spigot. A worker would have little difficulty performing these tasks if the air duct, wiring conduit or plumbing conduit is totally exposed. All he would have to do is visually follow the duct.
A problem arises when the duct or other conduit disappears into and changes course in covered walls, floors and/or ceilings. With the conduit hidden from view, a worker may find it extremely difficult to determine the path of the conduit. Furthermore, the conduit may be located at locations along its path in close proximity to several other similar conduits, each of their paths being unknown to the extent that it is difficult if not impossible to distinguish the conduit of interest from another.
In the past, a worker could guess at the progression of a particular run. This would typically involve the worker making several assumptions as to what would be the most likely direction the hidden path would travel. If and when the worker ultimately located a reappearing conduit segment, there may be uncertainty as to whether the conduit segment was in fact part of the same conduit or some other conduit.
Another approach utilized in the past has involved a team of workers attempting to locate the destination of a particular pipe or duct run. One worker would strike the duct or pipe of interest using a heavy object such as a hammer or wrench. Meanwhile, a second worker would move between remote locations attempting to identify the destination of the particular run by listening for the sound of the striking that is communicated through the pipe or duct. Conversely, the second worker would remain at a particular location along and usually at the end of a conduit run of interest while the first worker would repeatedly strike numerous conduits at remote locations. Again, the second worker would listen for the sound created by the repeated striking to determine which conduit at a remote location corresponded to the conduit of interest. While these procedures were generally successful, at least two workers were required to accomplish the task. In addition, the sound created by the first worker repeatedly striking the conduit may be intermittent and of uneven loudness. This made it difficult for the second worker to hear and distinguish whether the sound came from the conduit being struck or nearby conduits. Furthermore, the first worker may issue to the conduit a blow that may damage the conduit. Moreover, repeated striking of the conduit is a tedious and tiring task.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for quickly and accurately identifying a remote location along the path of a particular pipe, duct or other conduit. The method and apparatus desirably should not require the services of two or more workers and should be both economical and easy to implement.